Christmas
Christmas is a holiday on December 25. Every year there are lots of Christmas celebrations in Webkinz World. There are also a couple exclusive Christmas Room themes, these include the Events *You get a special Christmas gift box if you log into Webkinz World on Christmas. *You get a letter in Kinzpost that says "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". *You can go visit SantaKinz in the Clubhouse and choose from 3 Christmas prizes which you then receive in your Christmas gift box. *There is a Ms. Birdy Christmas Countdown event every year where you can visit her in the Clubhouse and get a special prize each day by clicking on her. *You get to spin the Super Wheel. *There are seasonal Christmas sweaters available in the KinzStyle Outlet. *You could purchase real-life Webkinz Christmas ornaments. *There were 2 series of virtual Christmas ornaments. Christmas Pets There are even Christmas themed pets such as: *Gingerbread Elephant *Gingerbread Puppy *Green Peppermint Unicorn *Hollidoodle *Iceberg Bear *Jolly Holiday Puppy *Minty Moose *Minty Reindeer *Mistletoe Mouse *Peppermint Panda *Peppermint Puppy *Peppermint Snail *Polar Unicorn *Ponsietta Lion *Reindeer *Red Peppermint Unicorn *Snowflake Puppy *Snowman *Sweet Tooth Tiger *White Peppermint Unicorn *Winter Fawn *Winter Solstice Stag *Wintermint Reindeer Gift Box Prizes 2005 *Holiday Tubby Tummies Bear 2006 *Holiday Fruitcake *SantaKinz's Reindeer Antlers *Winter Fun Zingoz 2007 *Christmas Tree Hat *Wacky Zingoz Snowglobe *Gingerbread Monkey 2008 *Holiday-Sno Cone *Holiday Arte Plush *Holiday Bomber Jacket 2009 2010 Super Wheel 2008- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Go Aztec! Take a seat in your Rare Terra Cotta Chair Oooh! You've won a never before seen SantaKinz Chair! Crank it up! You've won an Exclusive Webkinz Theme Music Box! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Roar! You've won a Rare Medieval Lion Taperstry! Cool! You've won a never before seen SantaKinz Dresser! Oh Yeah! You've won the Interactive Zingoz Bubble Blower! 2009- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Jolly! You've won a Very Merry Jolly Holly Dining Table! Get to know Arte! You've won a Interactive Arte's Clock! Run around in circles! You've won an Amazing Running Shoe Racer! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Be a princess with your new Rare Entitled Taperstry! What do you want for Christmas? Write Santa a letter with this SantaKinz Desk! Go Mining! You've won an Exclusive Gemstone Table! 2010- Your Super Prize... 750 KC! Jolly! You've won a Nutcracker from the eStore!!! Royal Treat! You've won a Rare Exalted Armoire! Spin it! You've a interactive Holographic Globe! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Atomicolicious! You've won a Rare and Retired Clock of the Future! Visit the Himilayins! You've won an AWESOME Winter Window! Push it! You've won an Exclusive Bulldozer! 2011- Your Super Prize... 750 KC Wow! You've won a Hot Rod Desk from the eStore!!! Sweet! You've won a Rare Clock from the Brand NEW Neo Gothic Theme! Ski time! You've won the NEW Wild Water Jet Ski! Your Super Prize... 500 KC Order up! You've won a Rare Fast Food Menu Board! Time to be SUPER! You've won an Amazing Hero Mobile Look out! You've won an Exclusive KinzVille Window! I have posted the 2012 wheel prizes on the Webkinz Day page. See Also *Christmas Theme *Reindeer *Winterfest *Snowman *Minty Reindeer *Peppermint Puppy *Mistletoe Mouse *SantaKinz *Christmas Countdown *Christmas Room Category:Holidays